The present invention relates to a method and device for determining a list of at least one node of a telecommunication network to which, a message received by a another node of the telecommunication network has to be transferred.
The telecommunication network is a wired telecommunication network or a wireless cellular network.
A wireless cellular telecommunication network like a mobile telecommunication network, that provides telecommunication services to mobile terminals wandering inside of an area composed of multiple cells managed the nodes of the wireless telecommunication network, typically offers means to the mobile telecommunication operator to determine any time which node is serving the mobile terminal in order to enable a communication session establishment with the mobile terminal.
In order to enable the wireless operator to reach the mobile terminal, a centralizing equipment which commands the broadcast in each cell of the nodes of a location area of a paging request message in order to know, from the response of the mobile terminal to the paging message, which node is serving the mobile terminal. The command is classically a paging request message and is transferred by the centralizing device to each node of the location area. Such multiple transfers require large processing resources for the centralizing device.
In wireless cellular telecommunication network, it is also necessary to broadcast some messages to the mobile terminals, the message being a data packet containing part of a streaming video program that should be broadcast in each cell of the wireless cellular telecommunication network.
In wireless cellular telecommunication network, it is also necessary to broadcast some messages to the nodes of the telecommunication network, in order to inform them of a particular operation and maintenance event, or in order to request them some information like the status of communication established in the wireless cellular telecommunication network.
In wired telecommunication network, it is also necessary to broadcast some messages to the nodes of the telecommunication network in order to inform them of a particular event or in order to request them some information like the status of communication established in the wired telecommunication network.
In the wired telecommunication network, it is also important that the broadcasted messages are not received several times by the same node.